


Gift

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Vig/Bean BDSM slash.  Because I was in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widdershin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=widdershin).



"On your knees."

Sean's voice was cold, but it didn't matter—Viggo knew the intent behind it just as he knew that his Sir loved him and that they both wanted this more than anything.

"Open."

Viggo obeyed immediately, the geometry of his posture striking—body forming a perfect triangle between straight back, bent knees, and arms extended behind the back, a little uncomfortable the way Sean liked it; mouth in a perfect "o" shape, eyes wide to match. Sean smiled and casually smacked him, not hard, but enough.

"Good boy."

Viggo's world narrowed to the praise, to the hand in his hair as a thick cock slid between his lips, comforting in some obscene way. He didn't move a muscle, didn't blink—this was what he could give to Sean. This was his gift.

"Mine."


End file.
